


[Podfic ] we've got this figured out

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Auston and Mitch get married, and it's not exactly on a whim, but it's not the most planned-out wedding in the history of weddings. It's still kind of perfect, though.Podfic of lotts' story.





	[Podfic ] we've got this figured out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we've got this figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867749) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> For Noxnoctisanima in the Hockey RPF Multi Fanworks Exchange!
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for running this exchange, and for the inspiration re: cover art.
> 
> Also used to complete the squares "Lower Pitch Effect" and "Incorporate Music" on my podfic_bingo card.
> 
> Regarding the cover: If you're listening to the freetalk at the end, I'll be referencing a different cover than this one. That's because I was deeply unhappy with the old cover and decided to last-minute a new one. Truthfully, it was supposed to be more blue than purple, but I guess my personal preference towards purple got the better of me XD
> 
> Nox, this is set during and after their rookie year in the NHL. I'm sorry that this could mean that they're too young for your comfort. They are both legal adults though, so I'm hoping that's alright!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/figured-out_ver2_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20we've%20got%20this%20figured%20out.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:52:34 | 36 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20we've%20got%20this%20figured%20out.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:52:34 | 37 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [for him.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5yFhb4ABfgvqQYZEK18lcc) by Troye Sivan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
